Random-ness Wiki:Alternative outlets
Background When content (text, pages, images, etc.) is deleted, various policies and guidelines such as "Random-ness Wiki:What Random-ness Wiki is not", notability, verifiability and our prohibition on original research are often cited as reasons the material does not belong here, in random-ness, and rightly so. Unfortunately, this is not particularly helpful or calming to the person(s) who put in time and effort to write the material. They often see it as their hard work being casually tossed away. The phrase "try another wiki" is also sometimes used, for similar intent. In an effort to foster general spirit of collegiality, this page provides some referrals to alternative outlets which do allow content that Wikipedia does not. Sometimes material is submitted that is perfectly factual and verifiable, but simply outside of the scope of Wikipedia. Just because the content does not belong here does not mean it does not have value, and it is worth preserving valuable free content if we can. Please consider directing people to these sites (or this page), rather than simply telling them that their contributions are Random-ness Wiki:NOT wanted. For example, Random-ness Wiki contains a significant amount of random-ness about the "Star Wars" media franchise, but for an even more detailed treatment, try Wookieepedia—a wiki dedicated to the "Star Wars universe". Similarly, information on the "Star Trek" franchise can be found at Memory Alpha. JurisPedia focuses on legal topics, and WikiWikiWeb is the oldest wiki. There also are wikis devoted to specific languages or localities that may be more appropriate for a given topic. There may be legal or ethical restrictions on the copying of content from Random-ness Wiki to other sites. It is up to individual contributors to familiarize themselves with the procedures and policies of other outlets and to examine their licensing arrangements, which may differ from Random-ness Wiki in significant ways. Sister projects Other wikis There are Random-ness Wiki articles, lists, and categories which provide information on other wikis: * Comparison of wiki farms * List of wikis * Category:Wikis * Category:Wiki communities This page also has links to external sites which provide similar information. There are also Random-ness Wikis in many other languages, including a Simple English Random-ness Wiki. Directory of alternatives Inclusion criteria The above is more than an arbitrary list of sites. Sister projects in Wikia are preferred. Failing that, sites should meet some combination of the following criteria to be listed: * Policies consistent with the spirit of Wikia goals * Allow content to be moved over verbatim (e.g., CC BY-SA-compatible or GFDL-compatible) * A wiki, or like a wiki * Notable in some way (preferably as a link to an existing Random-ness Wiki article) License restrictions Content (text, images, etc.) Text submitted to Random-ness Wiki is required to be licensed under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License (CC BY-SA); Media submitted to Random-ness Wiki is required to be licensed under the terms of the CC BY-SA or a similar free license. Other sites (especially non-Wikia sites) may require a different license. Do not copy content from Random-ness Wiki to other sites unless you are sure the licenses are compatible. If they are not, try contacting the copyright holder of the content to obtain permission to re-license the content. Typically the user who submitted the content to Random-ness Wiki in the first place is the copyright holder. Check the to help identify the user. For CC BY-SA content being deleted from Random-ness Wiki, the edit history should also be copied or preserved in some way. For example, if the target site uses talk pages in the style of Random-ness Wiki, copy the edit history there. For more information, see: Reusing Random-ness Wiki content. See also *Random-ness Wiki:Other projects similar to Random-ness Wiki *Random-ness Wiki:What Random-ness Wiki is not/Outtakes (humor) *Random-ness Wiki:Random-ness Wiki is not Google Moving content *Guide for Everything2 noders—Moving content from Random-ness Wiki to E2 *Transwiki guide at Meta Deletion *Introduction to deletion process *Guide to deletion *Deletion policy *Deletion debates *Deletion process *Deletion review *Undeletion policy *Recreation of previously deleted pages *Arguments to avoid in deletion discussions *Common deletion outcomes *Deletion guidelines for administrators *Why was my page deleted? *Editor's index entries about deletion External links * WikiIndex.org - a wiki of wikis * editthis.info – List of wikis * Wikindex.com - tracking statistics of MediaWiki sites Category:Random-ness Wiki-related projects Category:Random-ness Wiki essays on building the random-ness